Legacies: Issue 3
Welcome!! This is the SECOND issue of our new Fanon-Made storyline called Legacies. To read the previous issue, click here. This storyline is Role-played and made by a certain number of experienced RPers. These are our RPers, and their OCs: * TheSuperiorOne - Atlas Herrera * Thecryingwolf3553 - Izaak Walentowicz * PyroHunter16 - Kurenai Weiß * Infamoussnakerising - Jack Callahan If you want to join the current ongoing RP, please ask in the comments and you will need most of our approvals to RP in here. Also, you need to have a DC OC (Original Character) submitted to this wiki and must share it with us so we know who we are RPing with. The key of the RP that we use: * Normal writing is the dialogue between the characters. * Italic writing is a special writing type used for any type of long distance communication or a change in voice. * Bold and italic writing are the actions that characters do. * Writing in between the *asterisk* means that the character is talking in their heads. ---- May 24th, 2201 It had been two months since the infamous Hero Riots of Cayden. A lot has changed since then. The Hero Registration Act that has kept superheroes in check by the government as an occupation, has been abolished, with the Hero Registration Department dismantled with no plans to revive it. There has been a statically significant drop in attacks from villains in the state of New York, and new paramilitary strategies put in place have made it harder for villains to cause large amounts of damage to the city. The government is confident in the effectiveness of their services, but the abolishment has also lead to the rise of new heroes, unregistered and unpaid. The public has accepted these new defenders, and the law refuses to admit their usefulness. However, more villains have gained the confidence to rise up now that the registered heroes were gone, and it's only a matter of time before another villain comes that eclipses the paramilitary forces' power. But for now, our heroes who refer to themselves as the Legacies, established their hero group and started doing minor hero work around Cayden these past two months. They have gotten a name for themselves from a small bunch of civilians, but they're not too popular. In that time, Kurenai influenced the Tavern blueprints to built his own base in the cellar below, where the Legacies hang out. They're still aspiring heroes, wanting to do more, and their time will come as stronger villains start appearing. Currently, it was a Saturday, and the gang was off from school. Meanwhile, Jack was having his usual drink at the Tavern, and he noticed a blonde walk through the door, she was easy on the eyes, he could see her eyeing the whiskey that was shown for options available. The moment she sat down beside him and open her mouth to order her drink, he put his money on the table. Jack: Krim, two glasses of Whiskey... The Blonde: And they say chivalry is dead... She smirked at him, blonde hair, her piercing icy blue eyes, the pink lip gloss, she was a keeper. Alluring wasn't even the beginning in describing her. Jack: Not where I came from... As Krim passed the glasses to him, he turned around on his seat and made his back lean on the bar and finish his glass in one swig ''...Jack Callahan, Hope County, you? The Blonde: ''She decided to play along taking a sip of her glass Chloe Cassidy, Manhattan, so, country boy? Jack: Damn right. So tell me, what business does a sliver spoon biting butterfly like yourself have in Cayden, super powered hotspot of New York... Chloe: Just a change of scene, who knows, maybe I'll find one of those heroes swing by my window... Jack: No interests in ''puny mortals? ''He flirted, implying himself, despite the organism he uses as a costume. Chloe: Hm, well, one thing a hero lacks is the scandalous thrill, don't happen to know anyone who'd be interested, would you? The two flirted with each other, their eyes were locked onto each other, both having done this a lot, in many scenarios. Jack: Maybe I do, what would you do to them~? Chloe: How about they find out tonight, Nine, the fancy spot a few blocks from here, maybe I could bring them home and...smother them~ She purred, the moment she did, he felt something go off, as if he lost his cool, and chuckled, blinking a bit. Jack: Hehe, it's a date- When he focused on where she sat, she was gone, and he noticed her glass with a card under it saying: "I'll be the dame in red, don't disappoint cutie~". He looked at it curiously ''Damn, she actually made cards for these encounters. What do you think, Krim? Smash or Pass? ''He asked his "friend" while placing the card in his pocket, and was about to drink her glass, and he noticed her pink lip gloss on it. Kurenai: Huh? I was trying to ignore the demonic whispers again. Uh... I mean, you're already a pretty dark hero... I'd go to meet her just to be nice, but that's just me. If you get an STD, not on me. He poured himself a glass of whiskey, neat, and took a sip. Jack: If I could get infected with an STD, I'd be dead a year ago...So lets hope her experiences wont make her too lewd when we're done... He stated nonchalantly. Kurenai: Libido overdrive... Try not to bring the smell of sex with you when you come back here. I don't need my demonic side feeding off the leftovers of your carnal desires... He took another sip. Jack: Since when have I ever smelled like sex, booze, and wom- ...Alright, fine, I'll take a shower after...But I swear to God if you start coming onto me... Kurenai: That's isn't how it works. It'll just make it harder for me to control my inner demons. Meaning louder whispers and a more active devil arm. He finished his whiskey and poured himself some more. As he poured his liquor, a news report about someone famous was being broadcast on the Tavern's new flat-screen 4K HD TV. News: World-renowned model Mari Inoue is coming to town for a limited edition photo-shoot. While the details on the shoot remain confidential, miss Inoue herself has slipped hints about it on her social media platforms, showing off white feathers and a horned headband in addition to cryptic messages such as "Found you~" and "I'll be seeing you soon." What could all of this mean? We'll have to wait until next week on May 29th, the shoot's official public launch date. It is rumored that the venue will be located by a modern-day Tavern that was recently reconstructed and reopened following the attack led by some Pro-Hero activists and an attempt to stop them made by unknown Vigilantes now being identified as the "Legacies" by the public. Kurenai: He almost spits out his drink upon hearing all of this. Wait, what?! The fuck is this shit?! He looked at the news report in depth, seeing the displayed images and focusing in on Mari's picture. As he stared at Mari's picture, his look shifted into a hostile glare You... News: In other news, a figure in black has been going around and terrorizing the streets recently. Eye-witnesses claim to have seen demonic wings, but also claim to have seen black feathers whenever encountering this figure. Police have been investigating this string of events, disclosing the case name as the "Fallen Angel Spree" despite clear signs that there is a demonic presence to these attacks. So far, no one has been injured, only graffiti in the form of strange runes that has yet to be deciphered. '''Kurenai stares at the runes, easily identifying them all as one sentence translating to... "Tadaima, Onii-chan," which further translates to "I'm back, big brother" from Japanese.' Kurenai: OMAE MOU, KA?! Ahhhh, Saiyaku da!! 'He scratched the back of his head rather aggressively.' How the hell did those bitches find me?!? May 27th, Wednesday 'Atlas was in his apartment, 2 hours away from Cayden in another city named Brooklyn. His apartment was on the top floor of the apartment complex so he had a pretty good view of Brooklyn and even Cayden, over a bridge, though it seemed tiny due to the distance. Atlas was in the living room with his eyes closed shut and shirt off, shorts on and had no shoes on, hopping around and shadow-boxing while sweating profusely. He was imagining that enemies were attacking him and was constantly dodging, parrying or blocking the hits. He was making lots of noise bouncing around the living room. He then began to shadow grapple and hit the floor with his knees or forearm heavily multiple times. In the middle of his session he heard heavy knocking from the floor as the resident in the floor below him got a ladder or something to hit into their ceiling, notifying Atlas to stop.' Atlas: Woah! Sorry… 'He got up shrugging and chuckling to himself, finding it funny.' *What time is it? Can’t be two thirty already...* 'He walked over to his phone on the coffee table near the T.V. and checked the clock as it read 1:45pm.' Cool, I have time to keep going. 'Before he could walk away from the phone, the screen lit up once more, showing “Pops” on the screen and his father’s smiling face next to his mom’s smiling face too. He sighed and grabbed the phone, answering it.' Atlas: ''Hello? He sat on his sofa’s armrest. Jack Herrera, Atlas’s Father: Hello? Atlas? How’re you? Atlas: I’m good Pop. Just… making food for Lynch when he comes home… He lied, grimacing as he doesn’t like lying to his father. Jack: Oh that’s good… So you’re gonna pick him up from school too right? Atlas: Whaddya mean? No shit Dad. He showed slight annoyance in his voice. Why wouldn’t I? You’re just trying to make me mad again… Jack: No, I’m making sure you’re being responsible, Atlas. I got another call from the landlord. He could hear Atlas sigh from the other side of the line. Don’t sigh. You know what you’re doing. You’re fully aware. You’re not being responsible and getting a job! I work so hard for you two to get your own place and for you to take care of him. You refuse to get a job though and complain that you can’t “hero” enough. Atlas: He didn’t respond and was looking down at the rug, picking at it with his foot. After a few seconds he spoke up. Look Dad, I’m trying okay, trust me. I’ve just been so busy helping Lynch with homework and cooking for him… Just haven’t had time. And I’ve been going to school. No superheroing though. I swear. I haven’t even trained or went to the gym in months! Jack: Fix your act. I keep helping you guys and giving you guys everything. You said you could take care of your brother so do it. I hate getting these calls, Atlas. His stern voice made Atlas reel back. Atlas: ...Yes sir… His dad hung up the phone and Atlas sighed, getting up and rubbing his ear intensely. He does this when he’s stressed or nervous about any situation. He got up after thinking and still rubbing his ear, he goes to the shower to get ready to pick his brother up from school. 20 minutes later Atlas was driving in Merlot, as he almost reaches to Primrose Elementary School, where his brother attended. Once he arrived, he parked in the parking lot of the school and waited until it was 2:25 to get out. Once he got out he looked around the lot seeing people with nice cars pulled up and already at the entrance. Atlas went to the entrance and sat on a bench, pulling out his phone. Several minutes later he heard the bell ring as students began to walk out of the front entrance going to their parents or siblings. Atlas stood up and put his hands in his pocket as he looked around. That was when he saw his little brother’s curly brown hair standing up. He smiled and waved as his brother came out from the crowd and went to do a special handshake they had between them. Lynch Herrera, Atlas’s 11 year old brother: ‘Sup? He had a nonchalant face and smiled lightly went meeting up with his older brother. Atlas: Nuthin’. Was just training in the house; the usual. How was school? He looked at Lynch as he started to talk on a low volume about his day. As he was talking he looked up and saw a light skinned girl who was with her little sister. This was Atlas’s friend. As Atlas passed her, she looked at him and her eyes lit up, waving at him as he waved back with a genuine smile. He looked back at Lynch to listen in again. Lynch: So Yeah, nothing crazy. I’m hungry dude… Did you cook something? He looked up at Atlas. Atlas: Uhhhh, nah… But if dad calls you and asks, tell him I cooked you something. I’ll take you out today. He messed with his hair as Lynch simply nodded and smiled, wondering what he wanted to get to eat. As they arrived at his car, Lynch went to the passenger and got in closing the door. When Atlas went to his side he heard his name being called out as he turned quickly to see his friend jogging to him. Lorraine Larue, Atlas’s best and childhood friend: Atlas! Hey! What’re you two up to? She came up holding her little sister’s hand. Atlas: Wassup Lo! When Lorraine came up to him they did their special long handshake. Aw man it’s been so long! And we’re ‘Ight. Me and Lynch were just gonna head out to get some grub then play Grand Theft Auto: Multiverse 4 on PlayStation C. Lorraine: Oh that’s cool! Though, I liked the older GTA… Which one was it? Galaxy Voyage XL? Atlas: Eh, that one’s multiplayer only has 10,000 people in it, and you can only fly through 20 galaxies… Kinda boring. And the galactic police force are way too easy to outrun... He laughed as Lorraine rolled her eyes and chuckled. Anywayyyyy, where were you headed? Lorraine: She looked down at her little sister and back at Atlas. Well, we were gonna head home so I can go out with Rhys. Atlas: Ah! That’s nice and Rhys? How’re you guys doin’? He leaned on the car as he was talking. Lorraine: Dude, you know how it is! Just the saaame. He’s really busy and such but we still hang out together, we’re about to hit our 2 year anniversary in a few months. Didn’t I tell you? Atlas: That’s awesome! And Nah… Me and you have been too busy with college so… Also I have something awesome to tell you. He got closer to her as she made a doubting face. I joined a superhero team… Lorraine: Ohmigod, really?! They looked around them as people were still surrounding the school and leaving. And started talking in a whisper. Wait, since when and are you the ones who fought those riot leaders? Atlas: Since a few months ago and Yeah… It was so awesome… He started to grin and tried to hide it but Lorraine started to laugh and hit him slightly. Lorraine: Bro, you’re fucking crazy! I need to meet these guys or at least see them, I wanna see who you’re working with. Atlas: Alright I got pictures, don’t worry! They started laughing out loud and moved away from each other, talking at normal volume again. Yo, we definitely need to hang out again! When’re you available to just chill? Lorraine: Uhhhhhh She looks up thinking and looks at Atlas. I guess Friday night. It can be my place, bring your little brother so he can keep my sister company playing video games and so he won’t be lonely in your apartment. I’ll have Hennessy, music and beer pong set up so we can get liiiiiiiiiit. She did the handshake with Atlas as he laughed. Atlas: That’s gonna be fun as hell, can’t wait Lo! I’m gonna go out to eat with Lynch now, so I’ll see ya later! Text me or something if you can. Lorraine: See ya! Atlas entered his car as Lorraine walked off holding her sister’s hand. She went to her car to get in and go home. They finally drove off. Outside of New York, in New Jersey An old Spanish man was driving home as the street lights were just turning on at the end of sunset. He whistles as he heads down a few streets and turns onto the driveway of a medium sized house in the suburbs. After he takes all of his stuff out the passenger seat, he gets out and locks the car, walking to his front door. As he walks into the house he sets his stuff down onto the counter and turns on the kitchen light. As he’s reading his daily mail he hears a sound come from the dark hallway. He looks at the entrance of the hallway and reaches down in his cabinet to slow grab a shotgun. He slowly walks towards the dark hallway and he hears a male’s voice which makes him jump. Voice: Man, oh man! I thought I’d find SOMETHING here… He walks from the old man’s room in the hallway into the open space with his hands up. He has black hair and has on casual wear, with a price tag still on the slim jeans and the open flannel shirt. That’s a nice weapon you’ve got there… Old Man: W-Who are you and how’d you get in my home!! He cocks back the gun ready to fire and is visibly shaking. Voice: My name is Sinai. I just simply entered it. He smiled slightly. And now for you to answer MY question. Are you the one known as Edwin Herrera? Edwin: Y-Yes… Why?! Sinai: Good. Did you have a wife, the one named Harper? Edwin: W-What? No, I never had a wife!! Why do you care??? Sinai: He sighed, putting his hands down and walking towards the gun. I don’t have time for games. Tell me where your child or children are. Edwin: I told you I never had a wife!!!! He pulls the trigger on the shotgun and Sinai, quickly maneuvers around the living room, and stops next to the sofa, shaking his head. Sinai: Old Man. You married a woman with the name of Harper and had a child that she was protecting before she passed. Your last name is Herrera therefore, I know it’s you. Now tell me… Whe- The man shot at Sinai once more and Sinai jumped at him and onto his body. He dropped the shotgun and Sinai stood on his arm so Edwin couldn't move it. He then pulled up his shirt and a kris dagger as seen below came flying out and floating in front of Sinai pointing close to Edwin’s head. Sinai: Last chance. Edwin: I DON’T KNOW!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! He tried to move but Sinai sighed and the dagger entered his skull quickly; making his body going limp. Sinai got off of him and the kris dagger floated out of his head and into Sinai’s palm. The dagger then began to communicate with a ping, but Sinai understood it. '' Kris dagger: That was not the target. He was telling the truth. There are many other Herrera’s out there. But we are in the correct area. Sinai: Damn common ass name… Alright, let’s go then. We have all the time in the world to find him. ''There suddenly was the sound of police sirens coming in fast, so Sinai simply stood up and there was a loud BOOOOOOOOOOM. A metaphysical energy tube in front of him opened as he walked into it and as he walked farther, the tube closed. May 27th, Night Time Kurenai was closing the Tavern for the night, as very little customers were coming in tonight and the owner had let him close up whenever Kurenai felt like that night. As he left for his bike, a black blur dashed by, causing him to instinctively summon his greatsword as well as shift his arm into its demonic form. Kurenai: Who's there?! A young woman's voice replied to him, roughly around his age. Perhaps a year or two younger than him... Woman: Eh? That's how you treat your little sister after all this time...? She tilted her head to the side and removed her hood and mask as she approached. Kurenai: Ao... chan... He stared at her, wide-eyed. Ao: Hm... Do you really not remember me?! She pouted at him, crossing her arms. Kurenai: You left me all alone... I figured you would stay, but you didn't... Ao: Are you still hung up on that? Seriously? Come on, big bro. Get over it~ She held out her arm, covered by black clothing with blue stripes, and summoned a demonic sword as large as her which she pointed at Kurenai. How have you been holding up, big bro? Kurenai: Fine... He gripped his sword tighter, holding it up and summoning a pistol to his other hand. How're Dad's weapons? Ao: Perfect~ They're exactly what I need to get revenge on the fuckers who slayed our parents... Don't tell me you've forgotten all of that? Kurenai: How could I forget? They killed Mom and Dad right in front of us while we were being held captive by some other demons... Ao: Mhm! That day... something broke inside me. Might've been my heart. Oh well~ All that matters is revenge. And I'm sure you've heard that big sis is in town too. Kurenai: She's hunting the both of us. Because of the demonic power within us, right? Ao: Correct! She's gonna kill us both, and we can't stop it~ Not unless we're strong enough to. I've certainly worked to improve my fighting skills these past couple of years. Have you? She dashed at Kurenai with the intent to stab. He replied by parrying and firing a bullet of hell-fire right into her gut, causing her to groan in pain before he leaned back and pushed them both into a nearby wall, stabbing himself through the stomach to impale them both. Kurenai: I didn't sit idly by ever since then, either... Haven't had a reason to fight until recently, but I've been training... Ao: But you're using guns. That's so laaaaaaaaaame. She pushed him off and dashed at him again, successfully stabbing him this time. And now you're super bloody. Kurenai: Are you here just to taunt me...? Kurenai held out his demonic arm and grabbed Ao with the phantom arm, smashing her into the ground before removing the swords from his body. Ao: Here to test your power! To see if you've truly awakened... '''Her voice spoke in tandem with an unholy echo as she floated upwards, turned into a black and blue demoness with wings spread out.' I've unleashed my Inner Devil. But have you...?'' Kurenai: Why would I? Never needed to ever... He held his wounds as they began to heal. Ao: That's a shame... She returned to her human form, landing on the ground and dusting herself off. I guess Aohime Weiß will have to do it on her own. Kurenai: If I ever need to unleash more demon than this. He holds up his demonic arm. You'll know. Aohime: I know, big bro. I'll see you then. Ciao~ With that, she disappeared in a cloud of mist. Kurenai: My family is fucked... Kurenai left for home and proceeded to shower and get changed, having to hand-clean his blood-stained clothes. At least the blood isn't that noticeable. May 29th, Friday A large crowd of people had gathered around the building next to the Tavern, which was the location of the photo shoot with famous model Mari Inoue. They were all lined up outside, taking pictures of a limousine which was pulling up to the location. News reporters and journalists were taking more and more pictures as Mari stepped out of the limousine with her butler and a few security guards. Reporter 1: Miss Inoue! What's the theme of the photo shoot? Mari: We're going for an angelic theme today, so expect plenty of white and gold. However, before I start, I'd like to visit this Tavern. I hear it was destroyed in an attack a while ago, so I'd like to visit it in hopes of boosting its popularity. She stepped into the bar and sat down at the counter... right in front of Kurenai. Kurenai: Welcome to the Tavern, miss. What can I get for you? Kurenai set down a glass he just finished polishing, fully aware of who was sitting in front of him. Not a world-renowned model. Not just a beautiful girl. No... it was his sister, Mari Weiß. Mari: Hm... I'm craving bourbon, mister. 20 milliliters of honey syrup, 20 mils of lemon juice, 50 mils of your best bourbon. Shake it up, garnish with an orange twist. Kurenai: A Gold Rush, then? He got out a shaker tin and began pouring the ingredients in the tin before filling it with ice and shaking the drink and straining it into a chilled glass. Mari: Precisely. Not every bar knows it, so I'm just used to giving the recipe. Kurenai added the orange twist and set the cocktail onto a small napkin on the bar for her. She thanked him and took a sip of the drink. Perfect. Kurenai: You're modelling next door. Right, sis? Mari: Surprised you remember me after all this time. Kurenai: How could I forget the bitchy older sister who always treated me as inferior? Kurenai poured himself a glass of scotch before taking a sip. Mari: That's a rather rude way of treating your older sister, especially when she's meeting you again after so long. Kurenai: Considering how you treated me like shit all those years, this is only to be expected. Mari: Hmph. How much do I owe you for the drink? Kurenai: $6.25 for the drink. Mari took out a 10-dollar bill and left it on the table after finishing her drink. Mari: Keep the change. I'll see you around, Kurenai. Kurenai: Yeah, whatever. He kept the fact that Aohime was also in town a secret, putting the ten in the register and keeping the change for himself. Mari left the bar for her photo shoot next door as Kurenai sighed, taking a sip of his scotch. May 30th, Saturday It was 5:25 PM, and Izaak was doing the usual business on a Saturday. This past week wasn't very eventful for him, not many supervillains popped up for him to defeat, so he felt unfulfilled and bored. His college work was what he was trying to focus on, but it was hard when his superhero work wasn't working as he'd hoped. Izaak was currently finishing his shift at his weekend job, and as a strong a vigilante he is at night, he should be expected to have an equally exciting and empowering day time job. Izaak: Welcome to West Virginia, how may I take your order? Izaak said in the most monotonous voice he had ever shown. He was currently wearing a sand coloured uniform with a logo depicting a Northern Cardinal bird's head. He was behind the register in a popular Cayden fast food chain restaurant known as West Virginia. Izaak looked demotivated and annoyed, mostly because of the song Country Roads put on repeat for the whole day. Customer: Uh, can I get one super pepperoni roll meal. Izaak: Sure, with what drink? Customer: Mountain dew. Izaak: Alright, that'll be... $4.99. Customer: Okay. He handed Izaak the money and Izaak's hands automatically moved to get his change and hand it to him, it was almost mechanical. He handed the customer a receipt. Izaak: Order #66. The customer nodded then stood at a separate queue, as the next customer approached Izaak, as he sighed internally so hard it could almost be heard. Welcome to West Virginia, how may I take your order? Customer: With a little emotion, please. Izaak: Excuse me? Customer: You sound so dead, you could at least smile! Izaak: ... He stared indifferently at the customer. He then broke into a very forced smile. What would you like to order? Customer: Some food. Izaak: Ha...ha. Do you mind, there's a queue building up. Customer: Oh haha, sorry. I'm a little indecisive. Izaak: Then you could step aside and let someone else order...? Customer: Hm...no I got my order now. Izaak: Then? Customer: Eh I'll take a Coke Plus. Izaak: ...Is that all? Customer: Yes. Izaak: What size? Customer: Mountain. Trying to watch my figure...! Izaak: Oh wow but you're so thin already... *Kill me.* That'll be $1.00. Customer: Do you have change for a $20? Izaak's shift ended soon after, and he changed his shirt then grabbed his bag. He walked through the back of the shop and passed several machines that were making piles of food in seconds. He was one of the only three workers employed, the cashier, the cook and the manager. One machine blinked a green light, and Izaak inserted a card, which played a cash sound, paying Izaak his wages. He did this while walking without stopping, heading straight out the back of the store. It was kinda dark at this time, but the street lights and cyberpunk-esque neon signs overdosed the city in bright lights. Izaak walked home, and took out a pair of headphones from his bag. He inserted them in each ear then plugged them into his cracked phone, and as he did so the wires glowed then turned transparent and intangible. He mentally switched songs and adjusted the volume so he couldn't hear the horns of cars, switching to something upbeat, instrumental and futuristic to block out the Country Roads song that was stuck in his head from work. When Izaak reached his apartment he ran upstairs and reached his door. He took out his keys and unlocked it, heading inside. When he entered he heard his mother Irenka Walentowicz in the kitchen doing the dishes. Every time Izaak speaks it is in English mixed with Polish, but his mother speaks only in Polish, as her English isn't great and has a heavy accent. Izaak: Mama? Irenka: I-Izaak? Is that you? Home so early? Izaak: I might go out again, I was just checking on you. 'He approached the kitchen.'' Irenka: Y-you don't need to check on me! I'm fine, really! Just doing the dishes. Izaak: Okay, well I just came back from work. Is everything okay? Irenka: Yes! Did you have fun? Izaak: At work...? No. But we got paid, so that's good. Irenka: Ah, great. Glad you're working hard. I cleaned up your room if you don't mind. You can watch TV tonight if you want! Izaak: Thanks, but I'm okay. I'm going out at 6:30. Irenka: O-okay! Is that the... The ghouls telling you to again? Izaak: No, I just wanna do this myself... They only contact me like once a month anyway. Irenka: O-oh! Well stay safe! Izaak: I...will... Mama, what's this? He looked at the dining table and saw a book laid out, hidden under a shopping catalogue. Irenka: Nothing! Just a little reading I'm doing. Izaak: Demonology, a Basic Introduction to the Unholy? Irenka: ... Izaak: Mama, I'm not a demon. I told you, I'm a wight. More of a ghost than... A demon. Though I have met one... But I think you'd have a more accurate idea by reading about Spiritualism instead. But mama, I told you those books only know half truths, I told you everything. There's nothing you need to know... Irenka: I was just...finding a way to get you to move on.... Izaak: Mama... I don't want to move on. I don't like the other world.... I want to live, and I can, I'm still half-alive. Irenka: But it's not right, you shouldn't be here, you will be much happier where you belong, in Heaven! Izaak: I was denied a chance at life too soon, but I was given another chance. Why can't you see that? I never completely died, I belong here! Irenka: But just your presence attracts ghosts! That's not natural. Izaak: Those spirits want to live again, and are trapped between Heaven and Earth. I'm different, because I never fully left. Your son is alive and you want me gone. Irenka: I don't want you gone, I just want you to find peace. Izaak: I have, right here on Earth. I am not some Unholy Spirit or something, yes I know it must be weird for you, but I need your support. Please, just help me live a normal life, one that was almost forfeit from me when I was miscarried. Irenka: O-okay, I'm so sorry Izaak. She hugged him, but he stared at the ground. Izaak: *She still fears me... after I placed protections on this place to keep them out, she still fears ME. It's been years, why can't she just deal with it...* Okay mama, don't read these books. Ask me whatever you don't understand. I will explain. Irenka: Okay, but the Father recommended me- Izaak: The Father? You didn't get a priest did you? Irenka: Just over the phone... Izaak: Mother... Don't get in contact with them, they don't know anything. Anyway, I'm going now, when I come back I'll bring food, okay? Irenka: Okay Izaak, love you. Izaak: Love you too... He walked outside slowly, sighing after closing the door. He left the apartment building and stepped outside, putting on a jacket. He walked a few feet down the street, seeing someone run out into the middle of the road, panting heavily and moaning. What the hell... Excuse me! Are you okay?! Person: Wha? Oh! He-help me! Please, they're coming for me! Izaak: Who is? Person: I-I...I don't know, these thugs! Izaak: Stay by me, I'll protect you- Izaak heard a loud motor approach as two motorbikes passed him, with men on the bikes wearing masks, yelling and singing. The person saw them and panicked, and tried to run the other way. A third vehicle came from the other side blocking his exit, it was a black jeep with a driver that was shouting at the person joyfully, beeping his horn. Izaak watched in shock, as the jeep stopped by the person, and two men jumped out and grabbed him. They dragged the screaming man into the jeep as he tried to fight them off. Person: NOOO! HEEELP ME! They covered his head with a bag and cheered as they began to drive off. Izaak was about to run after the jeep but the bikes passed him, forcing him to slow down and stop. The jeep passed a corner and drove off, so Izaak turned towards the apartment building. He ran up the side of the wall and to the roof, heading to the other side of the building to see the jeep's path. He jumped across buildings and took short cuts through alleyways to keep the jeep in sight. After five whole minutes of chasing the kidnappers, Izaak got closer to them on ground level and saw as they parked up outside a familiar street. The men dragged the person's unconscious body out from the jeep and into the back of a shop. Man: Wow, this bastard took us almost 10 minutes to catch. Man 2: Yeah, boss will love this haha. They entered the back of the store, as Izaak saw the name of the shop. It was West Virginia, the fast food restaurant Izaak worked at. Izaak gasped at seeing the name, and watched to see what the men did. They took the body to the back then came out without the body a minute later. They got back in their vehicles then left, after they were gone Izaak ran over to the shop, going around the building to where the men took the body. He reached it, but couldn't find the person's body. He looked around, snuck inside the shop and searched around, even calling out for the person, but he was unsuccessful. Izaak: *What the Hell? Where did he go...they took him here! Outside West Virginia... They don't work here, do they? They were wearing masks...oh god, don't tell me I work for kidnappers... This is gonna suck, I'm gonna have to investigate tomorrow.* May 31st, 2201, Sunday Jack and Chloe were at Cayden's park, about to part ways. Mutual of course, both had spent a week of "getting to know each other". Jack: So, this marks the end of our "one week stand" ey? He joked, leaning on a nearby tree, with Chloe giving a sincere smile. Chloe: Believe me, Jack, I would stay longer if I could, but family's calling, if only...As in, mmm~ This week was just amazing~ She out her hands on his chest whilst biting her lower lip. Jack: I believe you're confusing the word week with "Jack"... He smirked smugly at her, which prompted her to kiss him on the lips all of a sudden, and before he could kiss back, she pulled away and went for his ear. Chloe: See you around country boy~ She whispered, which had some cold effect to it, he watched as she suddenly turned into some kind of blue cold air and flew off fast. He just shuddered to whatever thoughts he had of what he'd do to her when she's available, smiling.Category:Legacies